The Life I've Always Wanted
by Princess-Pirate
Summary: Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. Things happen that you can't explain. The pirates discovers that life has a lot of unexpected twists and turns. FINISHED
1. Never Wanted This

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – The Life I Always Wanted  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. The story picks up eight months later. Tragedy strikes as romance blooms between someone they never thought would fall in love.

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

Chapter 1 – Never Wanted This

"Easy lad" Jack Sparrow said as he held a sobbing Will Turner in his arms. Anamaria was in the nearby cabin taking care of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had gone into labor four hours ago and Anamaria went to help the young woman with her first birth.

Jack and Will stood outside. Will wanted to go to this wife but Anamaria and Gibbs chased him out. Jack stood with the young man as they heard Elizabeth scream and moan in the cabin.

An hour and a half later Anamaria came out of the cabin carrying two bundles. She looked at Jack and shook her head, tears shining in her eyes. She then turned to the young man.

"I'm sorry Will" she said "Neither of the little ones made it." 

Will held out his arms and Anamaria handed him one of the bundles. He gently pulled back the blanket to reveal a little girl. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she was sleeping but she drew no breath. He handed her back to Anamaria and then he sunk down onto his knees, crying.

Jack felt his own tears and helped Will up, hugging him tightly. They stood like this a while.

"Why Jack why?" Will sobbed out as he looked at Jack. 

"I don't know mate" Jack said as he looked at Will. He felt his heart break as he saw the pain, regret and sorrow in the younger pirate's eyes.

"Will" a soft voice said and they turned to see Anamaria in the door.

"Yes Ana" Will said as he walked to her. She stood back and allowed him to enter the cabin.

Elizabeth was lying on the bed. She was unconscious, her hair plastered to her forehead.

Will immediately blamed himself for not being there.

"Stay with her" Anamaria said, "You both need each other now."

Will took Elizabeth's hand in his and gently squeezed it. "Elizabeth darling" he said "Please wake up."

He heard a soft moan and Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open.

"Will" she said and he saw the tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault love," he said as he hugged his wife to him. He couldn't believe it. They were going to have had twins – a boy and a girl. But now they had lost both their children.

Jack and Anamaria looked on in grief at the two torn parents. They then turned and left the cabin, allowing the two young parents to mourn in peace.

Will got settled next to Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms. She held him closed and softly cried. 

Will stroked her back as he cried as well. Together husband and wife mourned the loss of their children that they would never see growing up into a fine man and woman. 


	2. Don't Let The Darkness Win

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – The Life I've Always Wanted  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. The story picks up eight months later. Tragedy strikes as romance blooms between someone they never thought would fall in love.

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

Chapter 2 – Don't Let The Darkness Win

Will looked up as he heard footsteps on the deck behind him.

"Hey" he said as he saw Jack making his way to him, two bottles of rum in his hand. By the way the new commodore was swaying, Will knew he had already had his fair share of rum.

"Here ye go lad," Jack said as he handed Will a bottle and plopped down next to him.

Will nodded his thanks and took a sip. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked Jack.

"Aye. That little Sparrow has his mother's lungs. Wails like a bloody banshee he does." He pulled a face that made Will chuckle but Jack saw the wetness in his first mate's eyes.

"I'm sorry ye had to go through that lad," he said as he put an arm around Will's shoulders "now man should have to go through the pain of losing a child."

"It's just so hard Jack" Will said as he sobbed. Jack now knew the truth. On deck Will was his old self but Jack knew that his friend was still hurting very much on the inside. He had fainted a few times this week but Jack knew it was due to stress and exhaustion.

Elizabeth was still in bed and the young woman was very traumatized. He had seen her a few times and she looked as if she didn't want to live anymore. He knew that Will was also suffering when he saw his once beautiful wife looking like this.

"Ye have to talk to her lad" Jack suddenly said. 

"What?" Will's head snapped up and he looked at Jack.

"Ye have to talk te Elizabeth and tell her that everything is gonna be fine. She needs ye Will. She needs te feel that yer with her."

"How do I do that Jack?" Will wailed and Jack grabbed the younger man, hugging him to him.

"Just tell her how ye feel and she'll know that ye love her no matter what happens" Jack said as he rocked Will back and forth. Since his father was away on the Abyss he needed to be there for Will in his time of need.

"I love her Jack" Will said as Jack held him "I love her with all my heart and I would die for her. Life is not worth living if she isn't by my side."

They sat like that for a while. Jack heard soft footsteps and turned. He was surprised to see a pair of brown eyes looking at him, tears glistening in the moonlight.

"Ye should be resting luv," he said as he looked at Elizabeth. Her hair was a tangled mess. She wore only her nightgown and was barefoot.

"I'm sorry Will" she whispered and looked at Jack.

Jack was about to get up when he realized that Will had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Let's get 'im to bed" he said as he gently picked Will up and carried him to his cabin, Elizabeth following.

She helped him get Will into bed and then gave him a hug. "Thank you for making me realize his love Jack" she said.

"Tis me pleasure luv" Jack said hugging her "I'm glad te have ye back. Just promise me one thing."

She nodded.

"Don't ever let the darkness win" Jack said before he left the cabin.

******

Will awoke feeling very comfortable and warm. He looked down to see Elizabeth's head on his chest. 

She was curled up against him and her arms were wrapped around his waist. She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

Will turned on his side and pulled his wife into his arms. Sleep took him soon as he lied there, knowing that he had his wife back. Everything was going to be fine.

Elizabeth woke soon after and smiled at Will. His face was relaxed and for the time in three weeks he was getting some much-needed rest. She gently kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Will," she said before she fell asleep again.

******

"Well I'll be damned" smiled Jack as he saw Will and Elizabeth appearing on deck, hand in hand. They had been sleeping the whole day.

Jack had smiled when he knocked and no one answered. He saw them holding each other and decided that they could do without Will for one day since the lad looked as if he was sleeping peacefully for the first time since the twins' death.

They walked to the railing and stood there. Will wrapped his arm around Elizabeth waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Nothing like a midnight stroll to make you feel better" said Anamaria as she came walking up the steps. She smiled as she saw Jonathan asleep on his father's shoulder.

Jack looked at his son and smiled. "The poor boy's exhausted. Looks like he's gonna to be out or a while."

Anamaria smiled as she took the sleeping boy from Jack and walked to their cabin.

Before she could touch the door canon fire interrupted the silence.

"What the … " Jack began and looked at the dark form in the distance. It was a Spanish Galleon and she had managed t creep up on the Pearl.

"Will get the crew up here now" he yelled as he saw Elizabeth running for the cabin. Will sped across the deck when another cannonball hit the Pearl, causing the mizzenmast to start to tumble to the ground.

Will spun around at the sound and looked at horror as he saw the mast falling towards Anamaria and Jonathan.


	3. Courage In The Line Of Duty

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – The Life I've Always Wanted  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. The story picks up eight months later. Tragedy strikes as romance blooms between someone they never thought would fall in love.

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

Chapter 3 – Courage In The Line Of Duty

"Ana look out" Will shouted as he saw the mast falling to where Anamaria was scooping up young Jonathan.

Jack turned from where he was fighting to see Will running towards Anamaria. "She's gonna topple" he yelled a warning to his crew as he saw the mast coming down.

******

Anamaria saw the mast coming down on her and she knew she couldn't get away. She turned her body and tried to protect Jonathan. 

The next moment she was roughly shoved to the ground and away from the mast. She heard Jonathan shriek as the mast came tumbling onto the deck.

The top part caught her ankle but Anamaria knew it wouldn't be that bad. She turned to look whom the man was that saved her and well as Jonathan's life.

"NO" she screamed as she saw her savior.

She saw Will lying motionless near her. "Get him to the cabin" she ordered one of the men and he took Jonathan from her and disappeared through the door.

She got to her knees and crawled to her friend's side. He was lying on his stomach with his arm pinned under his head. Anamaria's eyes traveled over him and she gasped. His hips and lower half of his body were pinned under the heavy mast and his white shirt was stained a crimson red.

"Will" she said as she gently shook him but got no reply. She was looking around but everyone was fighting and it looked like a lost battle.

Suddenly canon fire erupted from behind the other ship and the enemy ship rolled over dangerously.

******

"It's about bloody time," Jack yelled at Bill.

"Sorry we're late big brother" Katherine called from the Dark Raven. Jack sheathed his sword as he saw that the enemy was retreating. He turned and walked over to see what had been done to his poor Pearl.

When he saw the mast lying on the deck he remembered seeing Anamaria and Jonathan near where the mast had fallen. They were now nowhere in sight.

"No" he said as he felt coldness creeping up his spine. He ran around to where he had last seen them. He skidded to a halt when he saw the scene in front of him.

Will was pinned under the mast and there was blood everywhere. Anamaria, Elizabeth and the ship's new doctor all knelt beside the injured man. Elizabeth was pushing her jacket against Will's waist where his body disappeared under the mast.

"Jack" Anamaria said as she saw him "We need to lift the mast. He's gonna bleed te death if we don't hurry."

Jack nodded and turned to his crew, whom was disposing of the dead bodies. "All of ye to the mast. We need te free Mr. Turner."

The crew looked at the panicked state of their captain and sprung to action. The Dark Raven and Abyss were next to the Pearl and Jack looked at his friends.

"Bill, Kat" he yelled "I need yer crew. Will's trapped under the mast and we need te get it off of him as soon as possible."

At these words both pirate captains sprung to action and ordered their crews to get over to the Pearl. 

Jack ran to Anamaria and Elizabeth and looked down at his first mate.

Will was barely conscious and Jack could tell that he was in a lot of pain. His head was resting on Elizabeth's lap and Jack saw that Will was shivering. He quickly took off his Jacket and placed it over the young man.

Bill appeared at Jack's side, ready as usual. "The crew's ready Commodore" he said and Jack nodded. Bill walked to the mast as well to help. 

Jack knew he was upset but the older man learned to hide his feelings. Their first priority was to get Will out from under the heavy wood that was crushing his body.

"All right" Jack said "When I say now, ye lift the mast enough fer me te pull William out."

"Aye sir" the voices rang out.

Jack knelt at Will's head and took the young man under his arms.

"Easy Commodore" the doctor said "I don't know what damage that mast did."

Jack nodded and looked at Bill, whom nodded as well.

"Okay lads" Jack yelled, "Lift."

The mast moved slightly and Jack watched it over Will's body, waiting for the right moment. He saw the mast lifting, inching away from Will's waist and gently but fast pulled Will out from under the heavy wood.

Will screamed in pain and thankfully passed out.

"Easy lad" said Katherine as she helped steady him.

"Let her go" she yelled and the crew allowed the mast to fall back down.

Jack now looked at Will as he was lying on the deck. His shirt as well as the deck below was covered in blood and Jack knew that he was in trouble.

"Jack" he heard a faint whisper and looked down at Will. His eyes were mere slits but he was conscious. 

"Hang in there Will" Jack said as he picked Will up. A coughing fit shook Will's body and when Jack looked down he gasped.

Will's mouth was stained with blood and a small drop ran down his chin.

"Doctor" Jack yelled "Cabin. Now." He took off with Will and burst into his first mate's cabin. He went over to the bed and gently laid Will down.

The doctor came into the room, followed by Bill. She ushered everyone out and told them she'll let them know as soon as she was finished.

It was with heavy hearts that Will's friends waited outside on the deck. As soon as the door closed, Elizabeth collapsed into Bill's arms. He took her to another cabin and Jack went to go and check on Anamaria and Jonathan in his cabin.

******

"Will he make it?" Jack asked the doctor outside Will's cabin.

"It's hard to say" she said, "His hips as well as his one leg is broken. There was some internal bleeding but I managed to stop that. If he survives through the night he might pull through."

"Can we see him?" Elizabeth asked. She was standing next to Bill, whom was supporting her.

Doctor Groves nodded. "He's in a lot of pain so I've given him a strong dose of laudanum. He should be out for a while but it's to fasten the healing. I need to get some needed supplies since those wounds are going to be cleaned at least every hour. I'm going to wait at least four hours before I operate again."

She opened the door to the cabin and allowed them in. She nodded her head at Jack and he followed her out onto the deck.

"We need to get to Tortuga as soon as possible" she said "Or any other port."

"We're near Port Royale" Jack said and she nodded.

"What are you not telling me Melissa?" Jack said as he looked at the younger woman.

"I'm going to be honest with you Jack" she said, "It doesn't look too good for Will. His hips have a lot of internal bleeding between the tissue and his leg is a mess. I need more medical supplies to treat him as well as some ether and iodine. I would also hope to have a proper doctor examine him."

"That can be arranged doctor" Elizabeth said as she appeared behind them on the deck.

"Elizabeth" Jack said, "What did you hear?"

Elizabeth sniffled and Jack wrapped his arms around her in comfort. The young woman had been through a lot this past month and she was on the verge collapsing.

"Everything" she sobbed and then looked at Jack. "Are we going to Port Royale?" she asked.

"Aye lass" Jack nodded "It's the closest place to get the needed supplies."

Elizabeth turned to Melissa. "Will it be better if Will was treated on land?" she asked and the young doctor nodded.

"It would provide more sterile conditions," she said and Jack looked at Elizabeth.

"Are you suggesting?" he asked and the governor's daughter nodded.

"Yes. I'm going to my father. He doesn't know we've been living a pirate life. You've not attacked any British ships so you're all out of danger. He did approve of my and Will's marriage and he would agree to help him."

Jack thought for a moment.

"Jack" Melissa said "Elizabeth's right. Will would get the best possible medical treatment and that will double his chances on survival. It's going to be a long and hard road to recovery. He'll need all the help that he can get."

Jack finally nodded and smiled at the two women. "We can go but me and Ana want to stay with ye until Will's better to come back."

Elizabeth nodded and then walked with Jack to the helm. Soon the lookout sighted land and they hoped that they would be in time.

Jack had called everyone to the captain's cabin and told them of the plan. Elizabeth would be able to get save passages for all of them. Since no one knew of Bill and Katherine they decided that they would be nobles whom traveled from England. Bill would be Will's merchant sailor father and Katherine would be a friend of him.

They all agreed and got ready to drop anchor in the harbor. Jack was never in his life gladder that he had replaced the Pearl's black sails with white ones.

Soon two people made their way to the governor's mansion, hoping to succeed in what they were planing to do.


	4. Change Of Heart

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – The Life I've Always Wanted  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. The story picks up eight months later. Tragedy strikes as romance blooms between someone they never thought would fall in love.

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

Chapter 4 – A Change Of Heart

"Elizabeth" Governor Swann nearly fell down the stairs as he rushed up to greet his daughter.

"Father" Elizabeth hugged the older man tight, not wanting to let go.

"What are you doing in Port Royale?" he asked, "I thought you would at least let me know when you were coming.

"We need help father" Elizabeth said and step from the door to reveal another person.

"Good day Governor" Jack said as he took off his head and bowed.

"Don't call the Commodore please?" Elizabeth begged as she led her father to a couch "Listen to me first, I beg you?"

Governor Swann nodded and sat down. "Explain my child" he said as he looked at her.

"We were attacked during the night by a Spanish ship" Elizabeth said "The mast would have fallen on Anamaria and her child but Will pushed them out of the way and the mast fell on him."

Tears started to well up in her eyes and she looked at her father.

Governor Swann hugged his daughter. "Is young William alive?" he asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"We wanted to go on but the ship's doctor feels it best to have him rest on land. Jack's out of pirating now and we agreed to sail with him and Anamaria to here to come and visit. Then the accident happened."

"Say no more child" the governor, said as he stood up "You'll all be my guests here until William is better."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged her father again. 

Soon after the house was brought in readiness for the guests. Governor Swann had summoned the best doctors in town and had sent a carriage to go and fetch Will and the rest of the guests.

Governor Swann was in the sitting room when the party arrived. Will was taken upstairs and Elizabeth introduced him to Bill, Katherine, Anamaria and Jonathan. To their surprise Jonathan held his arms out to the Governor. 

He looked at them and Anamaria smiled and nodded. He took the little boy in his arms and they began playing.

"I'll let the maids show you to your rooms" Elizabeth said before she headed up the stairs to see how Will was doing.

******

"He's in incredible pain," the doctor said as he wiped his hands on a cloth "But I believe I acted quickly enough to keep him from losing his leg."

"Thank you doctor" Governor Swann said as he held his daughter. Everyone else had retired to their rooms to get some rest. Elizabeth had argued to stay awake until the doctor was finished with Will.

"You may go in and see him Mrs. Turner" the doctor said "I still need to go and do some rounds but I'll be back within the hour to see to the boy."

Elizabeth nodded and walked into the room, followed by her father.

Will was lying in the big bed, his bare chest slowly moving up and down as he struggled for breath. The comforter was pulled over his hips and Elizabeth could see the bandages that were tightly wrapped around his slim waist, to prevent movement.

Her eyes traveled towards his legs and she could see his right one was larger than the left. She remembered the doctor telling her that the mast had broken his leg as well.

"Oh Will," she said as she slumped into the chair next to his bed, taking her husband's hand in hers "Please don't leave me?"

Governor Swann quietly excused himself from the room and left the couple alone. He knew his daughter was exhausted but her pride and love for Will would keep her from saying anything.

The doctor returned soon after and began checking on Will again. "Good" he said as he probed Will's hips and leg "There seems to be a decrease in the amounts of fluid between his muscles. With luck it would be drained completely by tomorrow."

Elizabeth smiled at his words and looked down at Will. "When will he regain consciousness, doctor?" she asked as she looked at the man.

"It depends on how soon his fever drops lass" the doctor said as he held a hand against Will's forehead "The sooner the fever leaves his body the sooner he'll start waking up. But don't despair. The young man will be needing all the support her can get. He'll have to refrain from walking and stay in bed for at least six weeks."

"Six weeks" Elizabeth started and looked sadly at Will.

"Yes" the doctor nodded "And after that he'll have to walk with crutches and help. It's going to be a hard and painful road to recovery but I believe that he'll make it through all right."

"And I'll be by his side no matter what" Elizabeth said as she held his hand.

******

"You still up lass" Jack said as he silently entered the dimly lit room.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at the pirate. "I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway" she sighed as she wipe some of Will's hair out of his face.

The doctor had settled Will for the evening and he went home.

Jack entered the room and sat down on the chair at Will's other side. "Ow's he doin' lass?" Jack asked.

"The doctor acted fast enough to save his leg and he's pleased with the success. He says Will only needs to get enough rest to recover his strength. The only hard part is getting him to walk again. He said that Will, will have some trouble in the beginning since his hips are broken."

"Don't worry yer little head about that" Jack said as he looked at his friend "Ole Will is going te be all right and we'll soon be terrorizing the Spanish Main again."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at Jack. She took Will's hand in her again and the two friends continued talking late into the night. 


	5. A Will To Live

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – The Life I've Always Wanted  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. The story picks up eight months later. Tragedy strikes as romance blooms between someone they never thought would fall in love.

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

Chapter 5 – A Will To Live

The first thing Will felt when he regained consciousness was the incredible pain. His lower body felt as if it was on fire. He was aware of around him voices and tried to open his eyes.

"Will" Elizabeth suddenly said as she heard him moan softly.

"Well I'll be" Jack smiled as he looked at Will.

Will moaned again and his eyes fluttered open. "'Lizbeth" he whimpered weakly.

"Yes Will" Elizabeth smiled "It's me."

Will slowly turned his head and looked at Jack. He winced as the movement upset his hips. He inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Easy lad" Jack said as he squeezed Will's hand and placed his hand on Will's shoulder in comfort "Just take it easy."

He felt Will take a deep breath and then the young blacksmith settled under their hands.

"What happened?" Will asked softly "And where am I?"

"We're in Port Royale Will" Elizabeth said as she leaned over and looked at him "You were injured nearly a week ago during an attack. We thought it best to bring you here so that you could be looked after."

Will nodded and then winced again as pain flared from his lower body. "Wha the hell's wrong wi me?" he asked confused.

"William language" Jack said as he playfully smacked Will's hand. Will smiled but then Jack turned serious once again. "Ye were pinned under the mizzenmast" he said, "Ye hips as well as yer left leg is broken and ye've lost a lot of blood."

"I thought I was going to lose you" Elizabeth said as she hugged Will softly, tears dripping on his pillow. She quickly dried her tear and looked at Will. "How are you feeling love?" she asked as she felt his forehead.

Will flinched as her cold hand made contact with his cold skin. "Like I've been run over by a carriage," he said. By the time he was finished his teeth were chattering and he was shivering.

"I'll get ye another blanket lad," Jack said as he got up. "Need anything else lass?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Some towels and water would be appreciated Jack" she said. With a nod of his head the pirate opened the door and walked out.

Will sighed as he felt Elizabeth playing with his hair. "Are you all right?" he asked as he looked at her.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears yet again. Will was in so much pain and he wanted to know if she was all right. "Of course I am" she said, "Besides, you should stop worrying about me and concentrate on getting better. Now get some rest, you look exhausted."

Will nodded and closed his eyes. He felt himself relaxing more and more as Elizabeth kept playing with his hair and stroking his cheek. Soon the young man had fallen asleep and forgot about the pain.

Jack returned shortly thereafter with the doctor in tow. "Ow's young Will?" he asked as he placed a bowel of water and some clean towels on the table near the bed.

Elizabeth smiled. "He's managed to drift off again. But he's shivering although his fever's so high."

"That's to be expected" the doctor said as he moved to Will's side. He looked at Jack and Elizabeth. "I do not mean to sound rude or anything but I must ask both of you to leave now. I need to take care of my patient."

Jack nodded and walked over to Elizabeth. Giving her a hand he helped her out of the chair and into the hallway. They met Anamaria near the stairs with Jonathan on her hip.

"The servants have said that breakfast is ready" she said, "Me and Jonathan were just heading downstairs now."

"Daddy" Jonathan giggled as he held his arms out towards Jack. 

Jack smiled and took the little boy from Anamaria. "I'll go down with 'im Ana" he said "Won't ye please help Elizabeth te bed. She's about ready ter drop."

Anamaria nodded and helped Elizabeth into the younger woman's room. She leaded her to her bed and pulled the covers away. "There we go luv," she said as she let Elizabeth sit on the edge.

"Ana" Elizabeth murmured as the pirate removed her gown and pushed her onto the bed "Thank you."

"'Tis me pleasure" Anamaria smiled as she pulled the blanket up and tucked it around Elizabeth. "Now you close those eyes of yers and get some sleep. I promise that I'll come and wake ye if there's any news or if Will's asking fer ya."

Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes. Soon she was fast asleep and relaxed. 

Anamaria smiled and then walked out of the room to go and have some breakfast.

******

"How's Will doing?" Bill asked as he and Jack watched Anamaria and Jonathan play on the grass. 

Katherine was sitting on a bench reading and Jack saw that Bill was looking at her constantly. He only smiled and shook his head.

"The doctor says he's gonna be just fine. The lad only needs te rest and get 'is strength back. As soon as the doctor is satisfied he'll be able to sit up in bed. Till then 'e'll have to be lying flat on 'is back."

"That's good," Bill said as his eyes kept wandering over to Katherine.

"Are ye ogling me sister mate?" Jack asked suddenly, causing Bill to spin around and blush furiously.

"Of course not mate," he said "I'm just looking after her for ye. Ye already have yer hands full with Ana and the little Sparrow. And then there's Elizabeth and Will as well." He motioned in Katherine's direction "I only want te help ye with the responsibility.

"Aye mate. Thank ye" Jack said as he looked at his best friend. "Ye and yer son are so alike. Both of ye are stubborn as hell and have the will te live life to te fullest."

"That we are mate" Bill said as he got up "That we are."


	6. Are You Crazy?

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – The Life I've Always Wanted  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. The story picks up eight months later. Tragedy strikes as romance blooms between someone they never thought would fall in love.   
  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. ****

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William. 

Chapter 6 – Are You Crazy?

"We need to tell them Bill" Katherine said as she and Bill sat together under a tree.

"I know" he said "But let me talk to Will first. If he accepts it I know the others will take it better. "

"I'm not worried about them," Katherine said as she leaned closer "I'm worried about Jack. He's gonna 'ave a cow when he finds out what I've been keeping from him."

"Let me handle him" Bill said as he wrapped an arm around the woman. He pulled her closer to him and their lips met in a tender but passionate kiss.

"You're looking much better" Elizabeth remarked as she fed Will some food. It was two weeks later and Will was well on his way to recovering. At the doctor's agreement she had propped some pillows behind Will's back to allow him to sit up.

"I feel as if I was trampled by a bull" Will said as he shifted, trying to get comfortable.

Elizabeth smiled as she continued to feed him, making sure he ate everything. She was careful however for pushing too fast since he had only had the strength to start eating three days ago. Before that he was so weak and in so much pain that she thought it was the end.

"Thank you" Will whispered as he yawned. 

Elizabeth put the bowel away and smiled when she saw Will's eyes starting to close. He couldn't stay awake longer than about two hours at the most, but it was an improvement none the less.

"Elizabeth" Will murmured sleepily as he patted the bed next to him "Stay with me for a while?"

Elizabeth nodded and kicked off her shoes before getting onto the bed next to him.

Will wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

Elizabeth sighed and rested her head on Will's chest, being careful as to not upset any of his wounds. She felt herself growing sleepy and looked at Will. "I love you Will" she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Love you too 'Lizabeth" Will murmured before allowing sleep to take him.

Soon both lovers were fast asleep in each other's arms. Each clinging to the other, feeling each other's touch for the first time since that horrible night on the Pearl.

At the door governor Swann smiled as he looked at the sleeping couple. At first he was very against the marriage but as time grew he knew that he couldn't keep the two lovers apart so he gave Will his permission to marry Elizabeth.

Now he knew that his daughter couldn't be in better hands.

The days grew into weeks and Elizabeth marveled in seeing Will getting better and growing stronger each day.

The doctor lessened his pain medication and after another two weeks Will was allowed to go and sit in the garden with Elizabeth and his friends.

With the help of Jack and Bill, they managed to get Will down the stairs. Elizabeth got the servants to put a large chair under the tree and Bill and Jack deposited Will in the chair, supporting his back with pillows. 

"There we go" Elizabeth said as she carefully lifted Will's leg and placed it on a stool. The doctor told her to keep Will's foot high since he won't be able to bend it. It would also lessen the pressure on his hips and make him more comfortable since sitting up still caused him a lot of discomfort.

"It feels good to be outside" Will said as he and his father sat talking later that day. To everyone's surprise and joy Will was holding out quite well and wasn't complaining that he was tired or in any pain.

Bill smiled at his son as he saw Anamaria, Jack and governor Swann playing with young Jonathan. It looked as if the governor took a liking to the little one. He wondered if Elizabeth had told her father about the twins.

"How's Elizabeth?" he asked and Will nodded.

"She seems fine now. I only catch her looking in Jonathan's direction some times and then the sadness is so clear in her eyes. She longs to have a little one and I can't help thinking about the twins again."

"Has she told her father yet?" he asked as he looked at governor Swann playing with Jonathan.

"I don't think so" Will said "But give her time. She'll tell him when she feels that the time is right. She's still hurting and I don't want to pressure her into talking about her pain. She's not emotionally ready."

Bill nodded and felt a stab in his heart at seeing his son in so much pain. He then decided that it was time to break his news to Will. If he managed to get Will on their side then it won't be so hard to tell the others as well.

"Will" Bill said, as he looked at his son "I want to ask ye something?"

Will looked up and smiled. "I'm all ears father," he said.

"You miss your mother, don't you?" Bill asked and Will nodded.

"Of course I do. I've always wondered what it would be like to share my and Elizabeth's happiness with her. What it would be like to talk to someone about my problems, not that I can't talk to you about anything."

Bill nodded at his son's uneasiness. "Well Will, I'm gonna be straight an honest with ye. I've met another woman and I intend te ask 'er te marry me."

"What? When?" Will gaped as he looked at his father but soon a smiled was curling at his lips. "So who's the lucky woman dad?" he asked.

Bill swallowed hard and felt very uneasy. "It's Katherine," he said softly.

"Katherine" Will yelped looking shocked "Dad you can't" he said.

"And why not Will?" his father snapped back.

"Why not" Will said "She's old enough to be my sister, for hell's sake, let alone my mother. And she's Jack's sister. Are you crazy?"

"Crazy in love yes" Bill said as he was starting to get aggravated "I wanted te tell ye first and explain. I want ye te understand that I also need someone in me life te love me and that person is Katherine."

"Well I don't understand" Will said hard enough to startle the older pirate "I don't want her as a mother. No one will be able to replace mother and I won't allow anyone to. She waited for you at the harbor every day and night. And now you want to forget about her by marrying another woman half your age."

"I don't have to listen to this" Bill snapped and got up. He only felt some guilt as he saw the tears streaming down his son's cheeks.

Jack looked up alarmed as he heard Will's painful yelp. He looked over to where Will and Bill were sitting. He gasped, as he saw Will's face, tears streaming down his cheek. 

It looked as if he and his father were arguing about something and Will was clearly very upset about said something.

He saw Bill flying up and stomping off, leaving Will alone. The pirate's hands went to his face and Jack could see him sobbing.

"I'll be right back," Jack said as he handed Jonathan to governor Swann and walked over to where Will was.

"You all right lad?" he asked as he crouched next to Will. Will shook his head and Jack gently sat down next to Will and placed a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Will looked up at him, his eyes red and puffy. "Did you know about this?" he asked still breathing deeply.

"What do you mean lad?" Jack asked as he looked at Will. Something had upset him greatly and Jack wished he knew what it was.

"My father and your sister?" Will asked as he looked at Jack, hoping that his friend knew nothing about this.

"Lad, ye've lost me now," Jack said.

"My father and Katherine are in love" Will managed to choke out and then started sobbing again "My father wants to marry her."

Jack's eyes widened at Will's words and he got up, seating himself in front of Will. In a moment he had his arms around Will, and was hugging the heartbroken man to him. He felt Will shivering and knew that the younger man wasn't emotionally ready to handle this. He had to get him to bed and get him calmed down.

"Get some help" he told Elizabeth whom had appeared at his side when she heard Jack calling her.

Elizabeth ran into the house and called two of the servants. With their help she and Jack managed to get Will into bed.

"Here lad" Jack said as he held some rum to Will's lips "Take a sip of this. It'll help ye feel better."

Will obeyed and took a sip. Soon after Jack felt him relaxing and it didn't take long for his exhausted body to give up and Will fell into a peaceful sleep.

"What was that all about?" Elizabeth asked Jack as they walked back to the garden.

"Will's father and me sister has something going on" Jack said.

"What?" Elizabeth gasped and spun around to look at him.

"Aye" Jack said "Bill told Will that 'e wants te ask Kat te marry him. As ye can see the lad didn't take the happy news too well."

"We need to talk to them," Elizabeth said as she looked around "Find out what their plans are and get Bill to talk to Will again. I'm afraid that this might hinder the progress he's made so far."

Jack nodded. "Katherine left to go and check up on the Raven and Bill stomped off soon after he and Will had the argument. He's bound to 'ave gone te her to tell her the news."

Elizabeth nodded and grabbed one of her cloaks and allowed Jack to tie it for her. She quickly went to tell Anamaria the story and asked her to keep an eye on Will. The older woman agreed and soon after Elizabeth and Jack got into a carriage and went to the docks. 

****

Review thanks:

****

A Sly Fan – Don't count on it yet mate. Thanks, you may have changed my mind now on Will's fate.

****

J.L Dexter – Glad you're enjoying the story. More is coming, real soon.

****

JazziJPM – Don't worry. It's like they say – Everything sad is followed by something happy.

Thanks for the reviews guys. 


	7. Love Changes Everything, Even Captain Ja...

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – The Life I've Always Wanted  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. The story picks up eight months later. Tragedy strikes as romance blooms between someone they never thought would fall in love.   
  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. ****

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William. 

Chapter 7 – Love Changes Everything, Even Captain Jack Sparrow

"There they are" Jack pointed to the Dark Raven as he and Elizabeth made their way towards the three ships.

"Katherine" Elizabeth yelled, as she looked at the woman "We really need to talk."

"What the hell" Katherine said and allowed them to board the Dark Raven.

Bill was also standing by her side as Jack and Elizabeth made it to the quarterdeck. He glared at the two people.

"We need te talk mate" Jack said as he looked at Bill.

"Nothing yer gonna say is gonna make me change me mind Jack" Katherine said as she looked at Bill, whom nodded in agreement.

"I'm not trying to change your mind" Jack said, throwing his arms up in aggravation "I just want te know the truth. I want te know what ye said that made Will go all catatonic on us."

"What?" Katherine said as she glared at Bill.

"I only told him the truth," Bill said as he looked at her.

"Well the truth did really upset my husband" Elizabeth said as she looked at them "We had to drug him to keep him from hurting himself." 

"I didn't mean te hurt the lad," Bill said as he lowered his head in shame.

"We only want you to accept the fact that we love each other and that we want to get married," Katherine said as she looked at Jack. "You always were there to look after me Jack. Now I'm all grown up and I've found a man that will love and take care of me. Why is it so hard for ye to accept that yer no longer the only man in me life."

"I don't hate the idea luv" Jack said "But ye could 'ave told us sooner. And maybe waited until Will was a little better 'fore breaking the news to him."

Bill nodded and then looked at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry lass," he said.

"Apology accepted" she said and looked at Jack. "I'm going back home to go and look after Will.

Jack nodded. "I'll be along shortly. I just want te check out the Pearl and then I'll be headin' 'ome with Kat an Bill." He looked at the two lovers and they nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth smiled and then left the boat.

"I want ye te finish the job" a dark haired man said from the chair "Jonathan failed and so did Captain Oxford. I want the Turner boy and his friends dead before the end of the week.

The blonde haired woman nodded. "Consider it already done" she said as she took a pistol from her sash and cocked it.

"Don't disappoint me Hellcat," the man said "Otherwise you will only be known through stories."

"I'll take care of Will Turner" she seethed "My brother was killed by him and he's never even apologized to me. I loved him and that's what he do to me. Well now dear William, it's time to take what's rightfully mine."

"I can see ye still 'ave that 'stupid' blood in ye Bill" Jack said as he and Bill expected the Pearl. The masts had been fixed and the sails done over. She looked just as new as the day that Jack took command of her.

"I needed te tell 'im Jack" Bill said, "I didn't think that he'd freak out the way he did."

"Bill" Jack said as he sat down "Will's in no emotional condition te handle that kind of news. When ye left he looked after himself and Jacquelyn and he allowed no one into his life. When she passed away Will thought he would never love again but then he met Elizabeth and he loved her. Now their children were taken from him and he's closed himself again."

"He needs te get over it" Bill said as he got up. 

Jack just sighed and followed him. "Ye need te tell him mate" he said "Tell him that ye don't intend te marry Kat to forget his mother. He's clinging to what little memory of her he has left, and he's afraid of forgetting her when he's forced to accept Kat as his stepmother."

Bill looked at his best friend and smiled. 

"Bill" Jack said before they entered the house. 

Bill turned and looked at Jack. The almost always drunken pirate was dead sober and looked at Bill in concern.

"Don't push the boy away mate" Jack said "Because he won't life through the pain again."

They were still looking at one another when a shrill scream came from within the mansion. Without a second thought both men spun around and entered the mansion.

****

Review thanks:

****

A Sly Fan – Don't count on it yet mate. Thanks, you may have changed my mind now on Will's fate.

****

J.L Dexter – Glad you're enjoying the story. More is coming, real soon.

****

JazziJPM – Don't worry. It's like they say – Everything sad is followed by something happy.

Thanks for the reviews guys. 


	8. Like Father, Like Son

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – The Life I've Always Wanted  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. The story picks up eight months later. Tragedy strikes as romance blooms between someone they never thought would fall in love.**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William.

Chapter 8 – Like Father, Like Son

"Elizabeth" Jack yelled as he burst through the door. They saw Katherine looking very pale. "Elizabeth" Jack yelled again as he took the steps two at a time to get to where he heard her screaming.

He threw open the door to Will's room and found the woman cradling a shivering Will in her arms.

Will's lips were blue and his face was coated in sweat. He was lying in Elizabeth's arms, unaware of what was going on around him.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he fell to his knees next to the bed.

"I don't know" she sobbed looking at Will "Where the bloody hell is the doctor?"

"Easy luv" Jack said as he looked at Elizabeth "Now tell ole Jack what happened again."

"He was fine one moment" Elizabeth said "He was sleeping peacefully and I was keeping an eye on him. The next moment he screamed and started thrashing. I tried to keep him still while Estrella went to find the doctor."

"Lizbeth" Will whispered and both people turned their attention to him. His eyes were mere slits and he was barely conscious.

"I'm here Will" Elizabeth said as she smiled at him, feeling him getting weaker. She looked at Jack in shock.

"Hang in there lad" Jack said as he took one of Will's hands in his own "The doc's on his way. He's a gonna fix ye up and ye'll be as good as new."

"I'm cold Jack" Will whimpered "And I want to go to sleep."

"No Will" Elizabeth said "You can't fall asleep on me. I need you to look at me until the doctor arrives, okay?"

"I see my mother" Will whispered, his voice slurring and his breathing getting weak and raspy "She motioning. She's calling me."

"No" Jack screamed and grabbed Will "Look at me Will. Open yer eyes and look at ole Jack. Yer not leaving us, ye hear me. Now open yer eyes and looked at me."

Slowly Will's eyes opened and he smiled at Jack. "Tired" he sighed.

Luckily the doctor came into the room at that moment. He nodded to Jack and the pirate pulled Elizabeth up and out of the room. He looked back and grimaced as he saw the doctor bending over Will, scalpel in the hand.

"She's sleeping" Katherine said as she came down the stairs "Her nerves are at an end."

"Anamaria's still with Jack" Bill said as he sat in the chair with Jonathan in his lap.

"I do hope that the boy will come through this" Governor Swann said "I would hate to lose Elizabeth because of this."

At that moment Anamaria came down the stairs and looked at Bill. "The doctor wants te see ye Bill," she said as she took Jonathan from him, tears shining in her eyes.

Bill nodded silently and made his way up the stairs towards Will's room. The doctor was waiting by the door, wiping his hands on a cloth. "How is my son doing doctor?" Bill asked as he looked past the doctor.

Will was lying in the bed, oblivious to the world around him. His chest was moving slowly, indicating that he was either sleeping or drugged.

The doctor stepped back and allowed Bill to enter the room. The smell of ether, rum and something else still lingered in the room.

Bill looked at the table beside Will at all the things the doctor had used. "What's wrong with im? Bill asked as he sat down in the chair next to the bed, taking Will's hand in his. Oh, how he regretted yelling at him.

"He tried to kill himself" the doctor said "He somehow got hold of laudanum and drank the whole bottle. It nearly killed him but I've managed to save his major organs. It's up to him now if he lives or dies. He was hovering on death's doorstep when I arrived. Mrs. Turner and Captain Sparrow managed to keep him in the land of the living long enough for me to act."

Bill nodded and looked down at Will's pale arm. He could see the thin red lines where the doctor had cut him in order to try and get the poison from his system. The bandages around his waist were clean and he noticed a few specs of blood on the white cloths.

He thanked the doctor again and asked if he would have a look at Elizabeth as well, since the woman hadn't had any sleep in a long time since Will first woke up. As soon as the door of the room closed, Bill leant over and hugged his son to him.

He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"How is he doing?" Katherine asked as she went to stand next to him.

"Not too good. The doctor has done what he can." He took Will's hand and squeezed it, as if it would bring Will back to him. "He tried to kill himself Kat" Bill said, "He tried to end his life because of what I did to him. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate ye Bill" Katherine replied "He's just having a hard time excepting your decision, that's all. You have te be strong now and hope for the best."

"Where would I be without you?" Bill asked as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

****

Review thanks:

****

A Sly Fan – I'm sorry mate. Didn't mean te scare ye out of yer wits. Hope you liked this chapter and that it calmed yer nerves.

****

xxxCrAzYwAyZxxx – Glad to hear my work is appreciated.


	9. Bill Has To Choose, Or Does He?

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – The Life I've Always Wanted  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. The story picks up eight months later. Tragedy strikes as romance blooms between someone they never thought would fall in love.**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William.

Chapter 9 – Bill Has To Choose, Or Does He?

"So he may not live," Jack said as he looked at Anamaria as she walked to him, carrying a tray with dinner.

Anamaria nodded and sat down with the tray and looked at him. "I'm sorry Jack but the doctor did everything he possibly could. He's still checking on Elizabeth but she seems fine. She's just tired."

Jack nodded and took the food she offered him. "I need te talk to Bill after this. There's something that needs te be settled an I don't care if he doesn't want to, he has to do this."

"Aye luv" Anamaria said "But first ye need te rest. I don't want me Jonathan te 'ave a skeleton for a father, savvy?"

"Where's the lass?" Jack asked and Anamaria smiled.

"She's resting. The doctor was with her a few minutes ago. He said she's just emotionally exhausted. She needs to rest. " She pulled the blanket over Jack and pushed him back down "As do you."

"Aye lass" Jack said as he relaxed back and pulled her down next to him. He leaned over and their lips met. Anamaria sighed as she rested her head on her fiancé's chest.

"Jack" she said but he didn't answer her. She looked up and saw that his eyes were closed and that he was breathing softly. "Sleep tight luv" she said as she got up and gave him a kiss. Then she quietly closed the door and left him to get some sleep.

"Is he sleeping?" Katherine asked as she met Anamaria in front of her own room.

"Aye. He's exhausted and ye and Bill aren't making matters any easier for him. Yer timing couldn't be more out."

"Love doesn't believe in timing Ana" Katherine snapped at the older woman "And neither does anyone have a say over the love between two people."

"Everything alright here ladies?" Bill asked as he came walking down the hall.

"Fine" Anamaria seethed as she walked to Will's room.

Bill followed her and when he meant to walk into the room he found that Anamaria was blocking his way. "What's this Ana?" he asked as he looked at her.

"What does it look like?" Anamaria asked "Yer not setting a foot in this room until Will is better and I forbid ye or Kat to upset Elizabeth or Jack any longer."

"Ye can't keep me from me son Ana" Bill said, his anger rising.

"Oh I can" Anamaria said as she back into the room "And I will." With these words she slammed the door, leaving a stunned and angry Bill Turner standing in the hallway.

"What's wrong with her?" Katherine said as she wrapped an arm around Bill's waist.

"I don't know Kat" Bill said as he hugged her to him "I just don't know anymore."

"Come on" Katherine said as she took Bill's hand "Let's get some sleep."

Bill nodded and allowed Katherine to lead him into her room, closing the door behind them. She didn't know how everything took a turn for the worst but they would make it through it together.

"Come on Will" Anamaria said as she held Will's hand and wiped a stray lock of hair from his face "Ye can't give up now. Ye have everything ye ever wanted. Elizabeth, a family, freedom and the ocean. Besides, Elizabeth needs ye. What would she do if ye were te quit on 'er now."

The only she got was the heavy, raspy breathing of Will. The young pirate was in terrible pain and she saw it in his face and eyes.

"Don't leaves us now lad. Ye'll break a lot of hearts." With these words she got to her feet and went downstairs to take Jonathan from Governor Swann and get some sleep.

Bill and Katherine didn't say a word as they joined Governor Swann, Anamaria and Jonathan at the table for breakfast the following morning. Bill frowned at Anamaria while Katherine's eyes shot daggers towards her brother's fiancé.

They all looked up as another person came down the stairs.

"Morning sir, Bill, Kat" Jack said as he looked at them. They all nodded in return and Jack went to give Anamaria and Jonathan a kiss. "Ye should 'ave woken me up when ye came down luv" he told Anamaria as he sat down next to her.

"Ye needed some rest. I didn't have the heart te wake ye" Anamaria smiled.

Jack nodded and then looked up worriedly as another person joined them. He heard Anamaria draw in a gasp as she looked at the woman walking towards them. He got up and walked to Elizabeth to help her to a chair.

She waved his hand away and walked through the sitting room towards the dining room table.

"You should be resting lass" Jack said when he noticed Elizabeth leaning against the wall.

"I feel fine" she started but swayed.

"Elizabeth" Jack caught her before she could hit the floor. "Call the doctor" he said as he picked her up and carried the unconscious woman to her room.

"I want Mrs. Turner off her feet" the doctor said as he walked into the sitting room where everyone else waited for news "She is no condition to walk around and should get as much rest as she can."

"What's wrong with my daughter doctor?" Governor Swann asked worriedly.

"Nothing life threatening" the doctor smiled "You're going to be a grandfather in about eight months governor."

"You mean Elizabeth is pregnant again?" Jack asked as he looked at Anamaria.

The doctor nodded. "Indeed. The miscarriage or dead birth didn't seem to have damaged any organs and Mrs. Turner is indeed pregnant. About five weeks, as far as I can tell."

"Does she know?" Katherine asked and the doctor nodded.

"I think she might have an idea. She's currently sleeping but I need someone to keep an eye on her. You'll also need to talk to her and keep her calm."

"I'll do it. I'll…" Katherine started but stopped as Anamaria cast her a deadly glare.

"That won't be necessary Kat" Anamaria said sweetly "I'll look after Elizabeth."

Katherine nodded and then excused herself.

"May I" Governor Swann said as he pointed to Jonathan.

"Of course sir" Jack said and allowed the Governor to pick Jonathan up.

"We're going for a walk," Governor Swann said as he left the room. This left only Jack, Bill and Anamaria at the table.

"That was unnecessary Ana" Bill said, "Ye couldn't have insulted Katherine more. You make it look as if we don't care for Will as well."

"If ye cared about yer son" Anamaria spat "Ye would have some sense not te go and upset him."

"You bitch" Bill said and then a sword was pointed at the pirate.

"I would hold me tongue if I were ye Bill" Jack seethed. "I agree with Ana and I think it's time ye made a choice. It's either Kat or Will."

Anamaria looked at Jack and Bill. "Both of them were steaming angry.

"What are ye saying Commodore?" Bill spat the word out mockingly.

"If ye choose Will ye wait until e's better and then ye patch up what ye've destroyed. If ye choose te ignore yer son's pain then ye and Kat can leave me fleet and forget about any of us. Savvy?"

"Savvy" Bill yelled as he turned and walked away.


	10. A Repeat Of The Past, Or A Bright New Fu...

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – The Life I've Always Wanted  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. The story picks up eight months later. Tragedy strikes as romance blooms between someone they never thought would fall in love.**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William.

Chapter 10 – A Repeat Of The Past, Or A Bright New Future

"Will" Elizabeth moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up in bed.

"Easy there luv" a tanned hand pushed her down "Yer in no state to be going on like that. Besides, the lad's resting and he's gonna be just fine."

"I feel so tired" Elizabeth sighed as she settled under the pirate woman's hands.

"Ye ought te be lass" a voice said from the door and Elizabeth turned her head to see Jack standing in the door "Ye nearly killed yerself as well as all o us with keeling over like that."

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth whispered. She weakly lifted her hand and motioned Jack closer to the bed.

He nodded and sat down next to her, taking the younger woman's hands in his. "How are ye feelin lass?" he asked as he stroked some hair from her face. He looked at Anamaria and his fiancée nodded slowly.

Anamaria got up from the chair and sat down on the other side of Elizabeth. She took her other hand and she and Jack looked at one another for strength.

"Lizzie" Jack smiled as he used her nickname "We 'ave something te tell ye and I need ye to not freak out on ole Jack, savvy?"

Elizabeth looked at her two dearest friends puzzled. "What's going on Jack? She asked.

Jack swallowed. "Liz, the doctor said ye should take it easy cause yer going te 'ave another chance at bein a mother."

"What?" Elizabeth's eyes were as wide as saucers "You don't mean?"

"Aye Liz" Anamaria said as she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze "Yer pregnant again. The doctor says about five weeks from what he can tell. And he'll be here to help deliver the baby."

"And Will will be here to welcome our child in the world" Elizabeth smiled as she gave both her friends' hands a thankful squeeze.

"Lizzie?" Jack said again as he looked at her "There's news of Will as well. He tried to kill himself earlier. He took an overdose of laudanum and he's bad off. We don't know if he'll see tomorrow lass." Jack blinked and Elizabeth could see the tears forming in his eyes and running down his cheeks.

"No" she said, "It's the second time I couldn't be there to save him. I couldn't do anything to protect him."

__

Jack looks back at the Pearl, wades out onto the beach shaking off the ropes that bound his wrists. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," he said miserably.

Elizabeth follows Jack as he walks. "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes "So we can escape in the same way you did then." She hoped the legendary captain had a plan since she wasn't about to let those cursed pirates kill Will.

Jack turned and looked at her. "To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone," he said, pointing to the sails disappearing on the horizon. "And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice" he gestured to her dress "– unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Elizabeth follows him angrily as he knocks on a tree trunk. He then takes four steps and jumps up and down a few times. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow" she said as she moved to stand in front of him "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot." She looked at him and decided to play her trump card – his pride. "Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

Jack sighed. "Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time" he opens a secret cellar door and disappears into the ground "…the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He climbs out with two bottles of rum in his hands.

Elizabeth felt her heart break in two. Will was going to die and she never got to say goodbye and tell him how she feels. "So that's it then?" she glares at Jack "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

Jack only smiled in his fashion. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love" he says as he hands her a bottle and saunters off.

Elizabeth looked at the bottle of rum and then got an idea. Maybe there was still a way to save Will.

"Ye have saved him lass," Jack said, as he looked at her "Ye've saved him every day since ye married him. Ye gave him something to live for. He loves ye with all of his heart and he wants nothing more than seeing ye happy."

"I love him too," Elizabeth said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"We know ye do lass," Jack said as he got up from the bed. "Ye get some rest now savvy. I need ye to promise ole Jack that ye'll think of the little Turner as well before ye try an do something stupid."

"I will Jack" Elizabeth said as she smiled at the pirate captain.

Jack nodded and with a last hug to the ladies he left the room and walked down the hallway. He stopped at Will's room and opened the door, slipping inside.

Will was still unconscious but he was comfortable and breathing easily Jack noticed.

Jack sat down in the chair and took his first mate's hand in his. "Ye need te get better lad" he said as he looked at the younger pirate. "Elizabeth has some great news that she needs to tell you but ye need te be awake for er te tell ye."

The only answer Jack got was heavy breathing and the sound of the ocean. He sighed and got up. Seeing Will like this was only depressing him even more than he already was.

"Ye need te get better Will" Jack said as he stopped at the door and looked at the injured man again. "I need ye te get better" he sighed as a tear ran down the suntanned cheek.

He walked out and closed the door.

He was too occupied with his thought to hear the soft groan from the bed.

"Elizabeth" Will moaned as his fingers moved.


	11. How Can I Tell You When I'm Afraid Mysel...

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – The Life I've Always Wanted  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. The story picks up eight months later. Tragedy strikes as romance blooms between someone they never thought would fall in love.**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William.

Chapter 11 – How Can I Tell You When I'm Afraid Myself

"Elizabeth" Will moaned as his fingers moved.

"Will" Elizabeth whispered as she suddenly sat up in bed clutching her chest. She suddenly had a funny feeling that he needed her. She moved to get out of bed but was stopped by a firm hand from Anamaria.

"What?" Anamaria asked but let the girl go when she saw the pain shining in the younger woman's eyes.

"I need to get to Will" Elizabeth said as she got out of bed and looked around for her gown.

"Here" Anamaria said as she handed her the gown and helped her to put it on "Let me help ye. Ye 'ave te be careful Elizabeth."

"Thank you Ana" Elizabeth, said as she allowed her to help her down the hall and into Will's room. How she wished that she could curl up in his arms and go to sleep but she didn't want to cause him any more pain than he already was in.

The sound of ether and drugs were still very strong in the air but Elizabeth and Anamaria made their way over to Will.

Anamaria helped Elizabeth sit at Will's side on the bed and she then took a seat in the chair as well.

"Elizabeth" Will suddenly groaned again.

"I'm here love," Elizabeth said as she took Will's hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly "I'm here and I'll never leave your side again."

She felt him squeeze her hand again and saw his eyes fluttering open. "Come on Will" she whispered leaning closer to him "Come back to me love. I need you." She turned and looked at Anamaria, whom nodded.

"Tell him lass" Anamaria said as she looked at Will, whom was showing signs of returning to them.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. She was afraid to tell Will, afraid to give him false hope like she had done in the past. She had taken something of him once and she couldn't face his anger or sorrow again.

Finally steeling herself she turned to him again. "We need you love" she said as she placed a hand on his cheek "Me and the little one need you here."

"Elizabeth" Will moaned harder and the next moment Elizabeth got lost in his amber eyes. They were bright with fever but they were open.

"Oh Will" Elizabeth managed through her tears as she hugged him "I'm so glad you're awake. I can't imagine what I would've done if you were to leave me here alone."

"I may be a pirate luv" Will smiled weakly "But I'm not stupid. I think I must have outgrown it."

Elizabeth smiled as she played with his hair.

Anamaria smiled at Will. "Glad to see yer up young Will" she said as she stood.

"Ana" Will whispered.

"Aye" Anamaria said as she looked at him.

"Can you please call Jack?" Will asked, "I would like to talk to him."

"Aye Will" Anamaria said as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Will" Elizabeth said as soon as they were alone "I need to tell you something."

Will looked at her and smiled. "You know that you can tell me anything," he said.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm pregnant" she whispered.

"What?" Will gasped as he looked at her and she nodded.

"Does the others know?" he asked and she nodded again.

"The doctor told them. Ana and Jack have been watching me like hell. I'm not even allowed to move without their permission."

"They're only worried Liz" Will said as he lifted his hand and stroked her cheek. "I'm so happy," he said as he pulled her down to him.

"I love you Will" Elizabeth said as their lips met. Will nodded and deepened the kiss.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, being careful not to touch his lower half. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Ahem" an uncomfortable cough caused them to jump apart.

Jack was standing at the door looking at them very uncomfortable.

"I'll see you later," Elizabeth said as she gave Will a kiss before standing.

"Go to bed and sleep" Will said and she smiled before she left the room.

"Jack" Will said and Jack flinched at all the pain in his voice.

"How are ye feeling lad?" Jack asked as he sat down in the chair.

"Better thank you" Will said "And grateful for a good friend and captain like you. You saved my life for a second time and I don't know how I can thank you."

"Aye lad. I'm still in yer debt fer saving me life in Port Royale long ago. So now we're square."

__

An official was reading a proclamation while the beats of the drums could be heard in the courtyard. "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…"

Jack, even standing on the gallows, rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

The official continued "…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…"

Elizabeth was standing with her father and her future husband. She felt as if she had betrayed Jack. She had convinced her father to spare Will and to grant him clemency. Jack however, was not so lucky. "This is wrong" she stated.

Governor Swann looked out at the gallows. "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all."

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" the clerk read Jack's crimes.

Jack smiled. "Ah, yes" he chuckled as he looks over at the executioner who only glares at him.

And the crimes continued "…sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes, you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Will dressed in fine clothes walks through the crowd to the raised ground on which they stood. "Governor Swann. Commodore" he greeted and the turned to look at the love of his life. "Elizabeth" he said, causing her to look at him in surprise for he had never called her on her name since they met. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." He walks away leaving her stunned.

The noose is put around Jack 's neck. Will pushes faster and Norrington sees this.

Norrington pales. "Marines!"

Elizabeth notices Cotton's parrot and grasps Will's plan. "I can't breathe" she cries and falls backward as the drums sound.

Governor Swann turns. "Elizabeth" he gasps as he and the Commodore help her.

Will was moving as fast as he could. "Move!" he yelled.

Just then the drums stopped and the door opened. Will throws a sword as Jack falls through. The sword sticks in the wood and Jack has a foothold, barely. Will runs to the gallows and struggles freeing Jack. Finally, the executioner cuts Jack free. Jack cuts his bonds and together fight all the way up to the look out where they are cornered by Norrington's men.

Norrington came up to them. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you."

Governor Swann was shocked. "On our return to Port Royale, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

Will looked at them and Elizabeth as she joined her father. "And a good man" he throws his sword down.

Jack points to himself proudly and mouths "That's me."

Will looked at Commodore Norrington. He knew he was likely to die after this but he needed to free Jack. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

Norrington glared at the blacksmith. "You forget your place, Turner."

Still Will didn't budge. "It's right here…between you and Jack."

"I still can't believe I did that" Will smiled weakly "I actually stood up to Commodore Norrington after telling his bride to be that I love her." He smiled as his eyes started to close. "Jack" Will whispered.

"Aye Will" Jack said as he covered him with a blanket.

"Why does my father hate me for not accepting Katherine? Do you hate me as well?" he asked and Jack froze.

"I don't hate ye Will" Jack said "And yer father only needs time to see that what he did was stupid. Ye know ye Turners are very apt to do "anything stupid.""

Will chuckled at these words. "Thank you Jack" he whispered as he fell asleep.

Jack nodded and walked to the door.

"I heard what you said" Will whispered causing Jack to do a completed turn at the door.

He smiled at Will's next words.

"And I would be no other place than on the Pearl with my family."

A/N – I am so sorry (I know you must be very frustrated by now) for updating only now. The reason is that I've helped with the opening of a restaurant and it's taking up a lot (and I mean lot) of my time so I need to squeeze this in as well. The first week is behind me so now things will maybe get back to normal. Thanks for all the reviews. You really make my day.

I have four alternative chapters written for Chapter 12. I now need you guys to choose what you want to happen. E-mail me at: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk** or review and tell me your choice.**

A – Bill and Katherine decide to leave the fleet and go off on their own.

B – Will and Bill sort out their differences and they stay.

C – Will and Jack decides that it's gonna take a shock for Bill to come to his senses.

D – An accident causes all of them to change their opinion on love and it's course.


	12. Confessions And Forgiveness

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – The Life I've Always Wanted  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. The story picks up eight months later. Tragedy strikes as romance blooms between someone they never thought would fall in love.**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William.

Chapter 11 – Confessions And Forgiveness

"It's good to see him better" Bill said as he looked at Katherine. She smiled and gave him a hug.

The door opened and Jack came walking out from the room. "Will wants te see his father" Jack said softly as he looked at Bill. "He's still weak and a little emotional. We're still waiting for the doctor to 'ave a look at 'im."

Bill nodded and walked past Jack.

Katherine was following him but Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"The two of them need te talk Kat" Jack said as he looked at her, getting ready to be slapped.

Instead Katherine nodded and turned to Jack. "I love him Jack" she said, "I love him more than you can imagine. Ever since you and him saved me from father. Why can't you accept my decision Jack?"

Jack looked at his sister. With a nod he motioned her to follow him. He walked down the stairs and out into the garden, sitting on a bench under a tree. Turning his head, he saw Katherine coming out as well. She walked to him and sat down.

"I'm sorry" she said "You saved me from father. I had no right to speak to ye that way. You're not only my brother but also the fleet's commodore. You could have me and Bill keelhauled without any problems."

"But I wouldn't" Jack said softly as he looked at her. "Yer me sister Kat. I made a promise to look out fer ye and te protect ye. I know now that I can't look after ye forever. I need te look out fer me own family as well."

"Jack…" Katherine started but Jack silenced her.

"Let me finish" he said "I can think of no better man te take care of ye as well as I would 'ave been able te do than Bill Turner. He was me best friend and I trusted him with me life and I think that now I will be able te trust him with the life of me sister."

Katherine looked at him in shock. "You mean?" she asked and Jack nodded.

"Aye luv" Jack said looking at her and taking her hand in his "Ye and Bill have me blessing te get married."

"Thank ye Jack" Katherine said as she hugged him "Ye don't know how much this means to me."

"'Tis me pleasure luv" Jack said as he rubbed her back "But yer problems aren't over yet. Ye still need te get past young William and ye know how stubborn both father and son are."

Katherine nodded and looked up to the window of Will's room, hoping that Will and Bill would be able to forgive each other and move on.

"That should do it," the doctor said as he finished tying the last bandage. "You should be back to normal real soon. Just take it easy."

Will nodded but bit his lip as another wave of pain swept over him.

"You okay son?" his Bill asked as he sat down next to Will.

Will nodded but groaned when he tried to move. "I'm okay," he said as Bill got up to call the doctor.

"I'm so sorry Will" Bill said as he looked at his son "If I hadn't come up with that silly idea you wouldn't have gotten a panic attack. Please forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive father" Will said "You followed your heart just the way I had followed mine with Elizabeth. I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate. You are my father and I should know that you would never be untrue to mother's memory."

"I didn't want to hurt you Will" Bill said, "I never wanted to hurt any of you. Neither did Katherine."

"I know dad" Will smiled weakly "You love her and she loves you. She's a remarkable woman and it's thanks to her that we're all here and not in Oxford's hands anymore. I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled brat. You love her and I'm sure I'll be able to get use to her as my step mother over time."

Bill's face lighted up and he looked at Will. "You don't know how much that mean te me Will," he said as he carefully hugged Will "I just want you to be happy."

"I am father. Once I'm better we can get away from here and life can return to normal."

"You should talk to Jack first lad" Bill said "He wants to stay until ye and Lizzie's little one is born. He didn't know what went wrong during the other one's birth and wants her te be in the hands of a skilful doctor once the time comes. And it's gonna be a while fore yer on yer legs again."

"I know" Will yawned as he looked at his father. "Father?"

"Aye Will" Bill turned to look at Will.

"Can you call Katherine please. I need to talk to her."

"Aye lad. First get some rest and I'll make sure she gets the message."

Will nodded and his eyes started to close. "Dad" he whispered once more "I love you."

"Love ye too son" Bill said as he pulled the blankets over Will and tucked him into bed like he always did when he was younger "Love ye too."

****

A/N – Well what do you think? Didn't expect Will and Bill to talk again soon. I also started a new story named Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You. It's a modern story with the POTC characters. Hope you like it. I'll also try to update as soon as possible.


	13. Taking A Step Into The Unknown

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – The Life I've Always Wanted  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. The story picks up eight months later. Tragedy strikes as romance blooms between someone they never thought would fall in love.**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William.

Chapter 12 – Taking A Step Into The Unknown

"Don't worry Kat" Bill said as he led her up the stairs "He only wants to see you. He asked me to tell you that he wants to talk te ye."

"What if he tells me how much he hates me," she said.

"He won't" Bill said "He needs to talk to you and he wants to see you alone. I'll be waiting for you right here and you'll only be a few steps away from me."

Katherine nodded and then walked into the room.

No one knew what was said in that room that night. Only when Katherine stepped downstairs she had a smile on her face and hugged Bill to her.

They didn't need a person to tell them the news – Will had given his blessing for his father and Katherine to get married.

Soon the whole place was engulfed in servants running around.

Elizabeth had dragged Katherine to the local dressmaker to see to getting the bride to be a beautiful robe while Jack took care of Bill.

Will was soon out of bed and back to normal, playing with little Jonathan in the garden.

A week later he and Jack stood on the Pearl's deck overseeing the final repairs on the great ship.

"She's missed ye lad," Jack said as he leaned against the railing.

"I missed her as well" Will replied. "I can't believe it's been nearly two months."

Jack nodded. "We're just all glad that yer up and about and that we didn't need te send ye te Davy Jones' Locker."

Will smiled and nodded. He walked down the gangway and stood on the dock, taking in the amount of damage to the masts and rigging. "Don't think I'll be playing look-out for a while," he said with a grimace.

"Ye just take all the time ye need" Jack said "We aint leaving till Lizzie's little one 'as been born. I know ye want te leave but I need ye to think of your wife's safety as well."

"I know" Will said "And I think it will be better to have someone here who will be able to help if any trouble kicks in. I want the little one to be alive. I don't think Elizabeth or me for that matter will be able to deal with another death."

Jack nodded and placed a comforting arm around his first mate's shoulder. "Things will be all right," he said. "No let get on home and see if yer father is still alive. The wedding is only in five weeks but you would say it's in a days time, the way the women are going on."

Will chuckled and walked to the coach that would be taking them home again. He accepted Jack's help when he needed to lift his legs to get onto the step since he still had a little trouble lifting his legs higher that the normal for when you walked.

"How's my family doing?" Jack asked as he picked up Jonathan as the little boy threw up his arms.

"Daddy uppy" he asked and Jack smiled at him.

"All right" he said as he threw the little boy in the air.

"Jack please" Anamaria said as she walked to him. "Don't do that."

Jack smiled as he wrapped an arm around Anamaria's waist and hugged her to him.

"Where's Will?" she asked.

"He's gone up to get some rest" Jack said, "he's not nearly as strong as he once was. His body's still healing and taking its time."

Anamaria nodded and then sat down on the grass pulling Jack down as well.

He complied and placed Jonathan on the ground, allowing him to run around a little. "I was thinking," he said as he turned to Anamaria.

"You think too much" Anamaria said as she kissed him.

Jack smiled. "I was thinking if you would like the idea of getting married here as well?"

"You mean?" Anamaria looked at him and he nodded.

"I don't know" she said, "It's so soon. I was thinking that maybe we could wait until we're at sea again and get Bill to do it."

"If that's what you want then we'll be doing it that way" Jack kissed her again.

"No wait" Anamaria said, "Why don't we get married here on the beach? We're both two free souls that love the ocean so why don't we let her share the experience with us?"

"That sounds wonderful," Jack said as he pulled Anamaria to him and hugged her. They then sat together watching Jonathan play with a small butterfly, happy that their life was finally returning to normal.

"Morning" Elizabeth smiled at Will as he opened his eyes.

"Morning?" Will asked, still half asleep.

"You slept the whole day yesterday," Elizabeth said as she snuggled closer to her husband, resting her head on his chest.

"How's the two most important people in my life doing today?" he asked as he placed a hand on Elizabeth's stomach.

"We're fine," Elizabeth said as she placed her hand over his.

"Good" Will said as he relaxed, starting to fall asleep again.

"Oh yes" Elizabeth remembered "Jack wants to ask you something."

"Oh" Will said as he carefully sat up.

"He and Anamaria are getting married in two weeks' time. He and father had already talked and they agreed to get married on the beach."

"That scoundrel" Will chuckled as he pulled Elizabeth down against him and kissed her.

Elizabeth nodded and then both lovers fell asleep once again, only emerging late morning to greet their friends and a new day.

Two weeks later Anamaria Rodriguez and Captain Jack Sparrow were married on the beach.

Will and Bill stood in as Jack's best men while Katherine and Elizabeth were the maids of honor.

Everyone smiled as little Jonathan came walking down the aisle. The two wedding rings lying on a scarlet velvet pillow in his hands.

Jack and Anamaria were all smiles and the pirate captain even had tears of joy in his arms.

Anamaria's gown was a pale white with light blue and she looked beautiful.

Jack looked just as handsome in his clothes. Will had made him take out his braids and trinkets and the pirate's hair was smooth and pulled back neatly into a single ponytail. He could have passed for a nobleman any day.

After the reciting of their vows and the blessing of the priest, the happy couple kissed under the clear blue sky to the cheer of those attending.

After that a reception was held in the garden of Governor Swann's house and the couple danced the night away, only going to bed in the early hours of the morning.


	14. The Miracle Of Life

**Pirates of the Caribbean** – **The Life I've Always Wanted**

By Princess-Pirate

Email: Sequel to Blood Is Thicker Than Rum. The story picks up eight months later. Tragedy strikes as romance blooms between someone they never thought would fall in love.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome. Also note that I've changed Bootstrap's name from William to what everyone used to call him – Bill. This was since I discovered that there was some confusion if Jack called them both William.

**Chapter 14 – The Miracle Of Life**

"I can't stand this" Will said as he continued to pace the floor, glancing up the stairs. It was nerve wrecking to hear Elizabeth screaming in pain.

"Calm down lad" Bill said as he looked at his son pacing around. His wife was with Elizabeth at the moment to help with the birth.

Anamaria and Jack were down on the beach with Jonathan, not wanting him upset.

"Will" a voice from the stairs caught the blacksmith's attention and he turned.

"Mother?" he asked looking worriedly at Katherine.

She smiled at his choice of words. It had take Will a while to call her that and she was proud to have him as a stepson. She and Bill had been married for one and a half months now and were very happy together.

"Come with me" she said as she gave him a hug and silently led him into the room that he and Elizabeth shared.

"Will" Elizabeth murmured sleepily as she saw her husband standing by Katherine's side "Come and meet you son."

Will's eyes were wide in wonder as he sat down on the bed next to Elizabeth.

The small infant was wrapped in blankets and rested peacefully in Elizabeth's arms. He had a tuft of dark hair and looked to be healthy and content.

Will gently sat down on the bed next to his wife and she handed him the little bundle to hold. He gasped as the little one mewled softly and snuggled further into his arms. "He's so small" Will said, tears shining in his eyes as he looked at his son. He never knew he could feel like this again.

_ FLASHBACK _

_Jack and Will stood outside. Will wanted to go to this wife but Anamaria and Gibbs chased him out. Jack stood with the young man as they heard Elizabeth_ _scream and moan in the cabin._

_An hour and a half later Anamaria came out of the cabin carrying two bundles. She looked at Jack and shook her head, tears shining in her eyes. She then turned to the young man._

"_I'm sorry Will" she said "Neither of the little ones made it." _

_Will held out his arms and Anamaria handed him one of the bundles. He gently pulled back the blanket to reveal a little girl. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she was sleeping but she drew no breath. He handed her back to Anamaria and then he sunk down onto his knees, crying._

_Jack felt his own tears and helped Will up, hugging him tightly. They stood like this a while._

"_Why Jack why?" Will sobbed out as he looked at Jack. _

"_I don't know mate" Jack said as he looked at Will. He felt his heart break as he saw the pain, regret and sorrow in the younger pirate's eyes._

"_Will" a soft voice said and they turned to see Anamaria in the door._

"_Yes Ana" Will said as he walked to her. She stood back and allowed him to enter the cabin._

_Elizabeth_ _was lying on the bed. She was unconscious, her hair plastered to her forehead._

_Will immediately blamed himself for not being there._

"_Stay with her" Anamaria said, "You both need each other now."_

_Will took Elizabeth_'_s hand in his and gently squeezed it. "Elizabeth_ _darling" he said "Please wake up."_

_He heard a soft moan and Elizabeth_'_s eyes fluttered open._

"_Will" she said and he saw the tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry."_

"_It's not your fault love," he said as he hugged his wife to him. He couldn't believe it. They were going to have had twins – a boy and a girl. But now they had lost both their children._

_ FLASHBACK _

Seeing the two needed some time alone, Katherine silently left the room and closed the door behind her to go and tell the grandfathers the news.

"Don't dwell on that now" Elizabeth said as she rested her head against his shoulder "He will bring us the happiness and grey hair that they would have."

"I know" Will said as he gave his tired but still beautiful wife a kiss "He's amazing. What are we going to call him?"

"I haven't thought about it" Elizabeth said "What do you think?"

"How about Orlando Ayden Turner" Will said as he looked at the little one.

"Perfect" Elizabeth said as she gently stroked the little one's head "Welcome to the world little Orli."

A knock at the door caused both parents to look up. They smiled as all their friends entered the room, Bill in the front of the group.

"Hello father" Will said as he smiled at the man that could make him so angry and happy at the same time. "Come and say hello to your grandson."

"Look at the handsome devil" Bill said as he was allowed to hold little Orlando in his arms. Everyone gathered around him and the females cooed and smiled at the little one.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Katherine asked as she and Anamaria sat down at Elizabeth's side and helped to make her a little more comfortable.

"Yes" Will said as he noticed that his wife was very tired and having some problems keeping her eyes open. "His name is Orlando Ayden Turner."

"Good strong name" Jack said as he held little Jonathan in his arms.

"Baby daddy, baby" the little boy said as he smiled at little Orlando, whom was fast asleep in Bill's arms.

"Yes, Jonathan" Jack said "You're going to be great friends, just like your daddies."

Anamaria smiled and looked at Will and Elizabeth. They went through so much because of their life and it was good to see both of them smiling again. "All right gentlemen" she said "Let's leave them to get some rest."

Everyone nodded and turned to leave.

Bill handed Orlando back to Will and then also left the room.

Little Jonathan pulled out of his father's arms and ran to the bed. "Bye bye baby" he said as he gently kissed the boy on his cheek. He knew that he had a new friend and that he would do anything to protect him.

"They are going to be the death of us" Elizabeth said and Will smiled as he placed Orlando in his cradle and then got into the bed next to Elizabeth.

"That they are love" Will said as his eyes began to droop "But they will be the best of friends."

**A/N – I am SO sorry I've updated only now but I have some compensation. They next story has been posted. Sorry about the little one's name but I really couldn't resist. Besides he will look like his daddy and I can't have another William Turner in the story.**

**So please review and tell me what you think. The next story is titled: FRIENDS TILL THE END. It takes place about ten years after THE LIFE I'VE ALWAYS WANTED and will follow the adventures of two sneaky little boys and their parents.**


End file.
